


How to catch a falling star???

by SpidersSpinning



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Adventure, Indecision, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Starjohn, Starlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpidersSpinning/pseuds/SpidersSpinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once every thousand years, a star will grace the heavens, falling to its death. All of the earth stares in awe as the StarChild falls to the wold below. A stormy night would fall, and the moon would be brighter then usual, the flowers would bloom, and every baby would fall asleep, leaving no cries in the night. The whole earth would for one night, be in peace. A state, one could not deny heavenly. The air would even feel lighter. </p><p>This was the fate John knew he was destined, he hated the idea, but he could not complain, he saw empires rise, and fall in one sitting, he witnessed the dawn of a new era, he learned the vastly expanding knowledge it held out on a plate, he loved with the dreams of those he watched from above. He shouldn't complain, but John could not shake the fear as he was about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The death of a star

**Author's Note:**

> Second fiction to be up! (Confetti explosion!)  
> Oh great, so this is what you came up with next? -JM  
> Oh you are not following me into this fiction you little pest!  
> Hey guys, I'm better from the hangover! Ignore those two, he is stil mad at Spider for something he did, and Spider is really frustrated with Jim, but any ways! Enjoy this new fic, I know I'm going to have lots of fun in it!  
> Enjoy, comment, kudos, bookmark, comback for seconds even, but just enjoy at the very least <3-JW

Once every thousand years, a star will grace the heavens, falling to its death. All of the earth stares in awe as the StarChild falls to the wold below. A stormy night would fall, and the moon would be brighter then usual, the flowers would bloom, and every baby would fall asleep, leaving no cries in the night. The whole earth would for one night, be in peace. A state, one could not deny heavenly. The air would even feel lighter.

 

A soft glow, drops of golden light suspended in mid air, the warmth spreaded around him, I lulled him to peace, bringing him to feel no pain. His eyes fluttered still, the ties began to break apart. The lifeline to the heavan's scape was lessened till nothing was left.  

 _So this is, this is how it all ends? I guess I should be content, I had a pretty good life. This was it, huh? The day I fall._ It all came to fast, suddenly, he lost the home he loved, the heart made of the stars, they casted him away. From the arms of his mother the sky, the child fell away.

 

...

 

Sherlock had lived his life trying to learn people, trying to research them, becoming better than them. They hated him deeply for it. His hand bled profusely. His arm was cut up, he was injured badly, but he didn't care to pay it any mind. The night sky felt much more differently, things felt irritatingly calm. He looked out to the meadow before him. He had not noticed, but there, something was falling down from the sky, a golden light, it seared, crackling with the wind. It was destined to land fairly close to him. He took a deep breath. _Time for a chance._ He had no clue as to what fate had in store, but he knew that if he had ever believed in such a thing, then he'd better not miss this moment.

 

The site grew hotter and hotter, he had reached it before the mass fell to the ground, he saw it crashed with such a force, the reverberation hit him harshly, sending him aback. The mass was too bright for him to see, but he could not feel any heat. So he stumbled back up and started to walk closer. The light grew closer, and yet it became lesser to him. Among the scene, something was embedded in the center point. Before his eyes, he saw a figure, the frame of a smaller body. He immediately rushed to the helpless bystander. Light surrounded him, coming out from him. The body belonged to a soft blond, pale blond hair, soft facial features. He reached out, he saw the boy's breathing get lower and lower. His hand cupped his face, he felt warm, but lower then normal temperature.

 

There in that moment, a drop of Sherlock's blood fell down onto the boy's lips, it slid between them. A bright light surfaced from them almost immediately. Then light surged under his touch, blossoming into a bright blue that radiated from the body, it grew immensely, spreading through the small clearing. Sherlock's eyes grew wide, suddenly the light died out, leaving them covered in moonlight. Sherlock pulled him onto his lap, trying to asses his vitals. Temperature had began to return to normal, but his heartbeat was bipolar at this point. He took his coat off, wrapping it over the boy, he slowly brought him up, trying to put him on his back, he would fail, trip, fall and try again, until he had him on his back. It was a walk that seemed to take forever. Each step was not much heavier without the extra weight, but the mass contributed to the difficulty.

The night filled with noises, the boy's breathing subsided. It calmed down, his hear was finally stabilizing. _No doubt, Mycroft is asleep at this point. Thank god for it being the summer home._ No one had been up for at least an hour ago, by now the house had been silent, that made sneaking John through the window easier. He would have some explaining later. That was not important here. He had many questions concerning the fallen object, and how it disappeared. The boy would surely know something to the matter. He slung himself into the window, hoping to not wake him or anybody else. He set him down onto the floor, then he began fixing the bed, hoping to bring something comfortable for him. When he was done, he gently put him into the big bed. He puled an extra blanket from underneath the bed, he promptly made a pallet. _There, this way if he awakes, I can be alerted._ Only the soft noises of him breathing could be herd.

His eyes grew tired, they then drifted off. His eyes opened to find a dream, in that dream he saw The boy suspended in mid air. Covered in a golden light, below them was the world below, he could not make any sense, but then and there, he herd a woman's voice.

'Do not fret over my child, he can take care of himself, he is indeed a special one. He is gentle and fragile, but he will survive. Tell me human boy, what do the stars mean to you?' He searched for the origin of such a soothing voice, but none could be seen. So the scene faded, as he herd shifting. He immediately awoke to the sight of the boy awakening, as his eyes opened, a soft blue had appeared, then the mysterious blue light came. It radiated off of his skin, a sliver, but light nonetheless.

He seemed frantic and confused.

“What is happening? My starlight has become such a dirty color. Where am I?” Sherlock stared in pure amazement, such an anatomical impossible occurrence this proved to be. Needing more information, he extended his hand.

“My name Is Sherlock Homes, I saved you from that thing that fell out of the sky, and I carried you back here.” The boy's eyes lit up, but they literally they filled with a brighter blue.

“Thank you so much,” He bolted into Sherlock's arms, the blanket around his shoulders came with him, crashing into Sherlock.

“Owe, please watch who you are jumping at next time?” John looked at his legs. He turned his head to the corners of the room, they glowed as he gazed at them, then they darkened when he lost interest.

“I'm sorry, I'm not used to the thing your people call gravity.” Sherlock could not help feeling confused by every little thing about the boy.

“It is alright, but perhaps you could help by explaining what that thing was, and by giving me a name to work with.” He calmed him down, hoping to get what he wanted to know sooner then later.

“Oh, um I guess you could call me John. That thing you are referring to must have been me. I fell from my home, my time had ended. I'm sorry if I caused you any problems.” He looked at him apologetically. He could feel John becoming colder, he feared of John becoming unstable again.

“No don't be so sorry, now explain it to me in more detail. You fell from the sky because your time had ended there?” John looked confused, but nodded, he seemed to think over how to explain, but his eyes flashed again when they suddenly widened with excitement. He grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed.

“There, that place over there was my home. The Hamish constellation. Also know as John's prophecy, which is where I got the name from. We live up there for a thousand years, then we become a part of the Earth Mother, but somehow I am still living.” John's eyes were shining in the moonlight, they held a beauty that nothing at the moment could compare to it, even in the slightest. Surely Sherlock was not one to observe beauty, nor did he have a good idea of what must be beautiful, but he knew this when he saw them this way.

“Are you saying you were a star? I saw your body burning, and I merely saw you barely hanging on and brought you back here.” John had a smile that filled with so much happiness that he could not understand what was happening at the very moment. He was then tackled by the soft glowing blond boy with the beautiful eyes.

“Thank you, you saved me from the end, you brought me back to life, giving me a second chance!” He fell on-top of Sherlock, holding him closer and closer by the second. Sherlock wrapped his hands around him in turn. He could not wrap his mind around this in any form of logic. It seemed beyond impossible, but he felt the warmth spread around him.

 

It all came to real the next day when they awoke very warm, and two breakfast plates had been delivered. A maid probably saw the sight and thought oh, we had an extra guest, lets do our job. Their average brain did help sometimes.

“I take it you are hungry?” He looked over at a rather confused John.

“My people don't eat, but I guess I should try at least.” _Right he is not exactly human. Well lets see what happens when a stars eats something._ John took a bite out of an egg, his face displayed the view of wonder, he closed his eyes, a blue lightly glowing off his skin. He looked over to a mirror in disgust. Sherlock pondered what could be wrong.

“What is the matter, is the breakfast not entirely good?” He offered a look of sympathy to the younger boy whom had abruptly stopped eating, he chewed a little, then swallowed.

“No, just my starlight looks horrible. The stuff you call food is amazing!” Then it hit Sherlock and his 17 brain, he remembered seeing golden light, but now only blue remains.

“I think it is beautiful, almost like moonlight. Glad you are eating.” He stated monotonously, but all he got in reply was John jumping on him, almost knocking his food over.

“You are so nice Sherlock! By the way, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so lonely?” John had given him a look filled with question. “I mean, you don't have to answer anything, was just curious.” Sherlock gave a sigh. It was an honest sigh at that.

“Well, I am smarter then most people, they find themselves offended by the realization a kid can stump the years they have taken to learn what they know.” he straightened his nightshirt, “Besides, I am not lonely, I enjoy being able to work and focus on research,”

 

Sherlock looked so nice to him. He was really grateful to be saved from the fall. That he was rescued away from death. Sherlock wasn't mean, in fact when he looked around? He saw books crammed with papers full of math, charts and whiteboards filled with notes and scribbles that he didn't understand. _He looks lonely to me. Maybe he doesn't know._

“Well, where we are from, we can see people and all that they learn, the stuff they make, the people they meet, the laughs, the tears and the food as well. This is the first time ever enjoying someone's company I didn't know.” He smiled at him, hoping to radiate the same happiness to the boy.

“I would imagine, being that you are in a constellation, you would be stuck with people till the day you died.” He noted in front of John.

“Yeah I guess you are right, I was stuck with certain people till I died.” Sherlock showed an emotion this time, it was regret, humility, it showed he hated himself for what he said.

“I'm sorry, I had no clue,” John chuckled a little at his attempts to make him feel better, but it wasn't needed, but he let him go on until he stopped, confused at John's laugh.

“No, it is alright, I had a pretty good life, a longer life then most stars, usually we live to be a thousand, but I lived to be almost two.” He sated off in a happy glow. Sherlock however was in awe.

“You live to be a thousand?” His question came out hastily. He didn't know how to answer it without looking to nervous, but before he could collaborate, an older short haired man stepped in, he wore a suit that gave away he was a respectable business man of sorts.

“Ah, Sherlock. I see I was correctly informed about the 15 year old boy that was taking up residence in your room.” Sherlock's face immediately twisted in aggravation and hatred. The two seemed to be playing a game. One that John himself could not comprehend what was going on...

“Mycroft, don't be so crude.”

 


	2. The smile of a Golden boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many smiles do I get? How many times till then? How many books can you read? How many indeed...  
> How much trouble do you see? How much trouble indeed.

This morning had gone the best for Sherlock, but it was rudely shattered by the annoyance of a certain biological relation of his. This was going so well, but it was ruined to a point. Mycroft's eyebrow raised.

“Hello, nice to meet you! I'm John!” John was giddy, it was weird to explain it like that, but he was indeed giddy, which received a strange response form Mycroft entirely. He seemed a lost for words to bring John in response. John looked confused.

“Sherlock, what is this thing?” Sherlock only then noticed the strange buggyness his mind was in. He struggled a bit to catch his mind to think properly.

“This is what we call a John. He is my company for this summer.” He rewarded himself silently with the lie he thought of to cover what was going on. Mycroft smiled with amusement. He then turned to the conflicted John. Causing John to flinch in surprise.

“My younger brother doesn't have _company_ , but please tell me, do you honestly think you are _enjoying_ his company?” It wasn't a difficult or unreasonable thing to ask, but it was certainly sudden to John. John was already on edge with how he looked at him, but Sherlock was sure John was stronger then that. John's eyes wavered with question, but they stood still, filling with certainty.

“Yes, I like Sherlock's presence around my own, but why are you mean to him?” Mycroft parted his lips slightly, but had nothing further to say. He was set in a wistful expression. He did not take much pleasure in the accusation it seemed to John. So John gave another stance.

“It is not nice to be so hasty on forming opinions of people when you do not know them like they know themselves, because everybody is different, and you really ought to apologize to Sherlock, because he has been so kind to me since he found me.” John refortified his standing, showing Mycroft he meant business. Sherlock hadn't noticed how he stared at John, but Mycroft had. Mycroft took a long breath before gaining some stature.

“Yes, well Sherlock, it appears I miscalculated you, and in that I caused you some grief, I wish you the best in your _affairs_.” He turned around to leave the room, but that last word he had caught, dissecting it slowly with a magnifying glass in his head. John plopped down with a strangled sigh. Sherlock began to go over whatever story he could come up with, mommy and father would certainly be away for half another year in the least, and he could persuade Mycroft to let John tag along if he promised to not bugger the man.

 

^^^

 

It had been a week and John was very inquisitive, he was most interested in flowers, sounds and physics particularly. John realized a way to his interest was securely through facts and figures. He had made it a point to make Sherlock to smile, this however was a bit rare, and if he found something to ask about that the boy did not know of, he would spread into a massive grin. John was on a hunt, an adventure to discover to unlock the mysterious hidden treasures of the world.

“Sherlock, did you know everyone had their own field of gravity? It is like we are walking around with electric fields around us.” He smiled at the boy who had gotten into his bookshelf. John knew better to ask such a question when he acquired the information from Sherlock's room, but he smiled, doing nothing to upset the sandy haired boy's moment. Sherlock realized when John had somehow managed to read the entire bookshelf in two days, he had a new problem on his hands.

“Would you like to go to the library down stairs?” His body revolved around as John smashed into him, dragging him into the hall. He laughed nervously, pointing the way for John to drag him. Dodging maids, almost knocking down trollies, and smashing into other family guest.

“This is so cool, I have never seen a real library.” Sherlock could not describe the face John had, they slowly walked underneath the archway. Black cherrywood laced the place, massive bookcases circled, stairways headed up to another level of bookcases that work around one another. Tables built into the walls, a fireplace laid out so lonely, but was immediately graced by John who lifted his hands to feel the marble and opal. To take in the wonder of its architecture unlike the residents surrounding it. John turned around to face him

“What am I allowed to read?” It was not a question, it had been desperation. Like he was afraid to hear what was next to be herd. Sherlock did not understand why John had asked him.

“If you can understand it, then you can read it. Is that not how reading works?” His question was honest. John then took a deep breath, taking in the scent of books, paper and loose scrolls from all over the world. John then began to devour the room.

 

 

The maids and servants found the pair to be less annoying then if it were just Sherlock's presence, so they did not raise questions, nor did they care about the extra guest staying at the residence. Sherlock had experiments he conducted, this was to break something down til he knew all about it without a blink of an eye.

 

Sherlock found himself staring at the books in front of him, dozens were sprawled out around the library they sat in, each was on its own page, and John was drowning in them. They made a spiral around the golden boy. Sherlock had taken his father's tall chair then the floor John sat on. A scientific book titled _Up is Down, Fire is cold, and Water burn_ was firmly in his own hands, but no matter what the book had locked away, no matter what the importance of the work was, he found he would waver his gaze over the boy with hair that would fizzle and spark randomly as he took in book after book. John loved books with fables and fairy tales that seemed boring to Sherlock, but it did not matter to him, because it was John that was fascinating. John's skin grew brighter each time he was over joyed, his hair had random surges of electricity when he focused for too long. John welcomed him in his own existence. Sherlock had never been in someones company for this long. It was so interesting to see what John was thinking, but he would become so surprised when did something he thought was the least probable.

“Sherlock, the girl got the prince charming! I think that ending suited the book very well. Also the book about the dragon ended with the people taking back their land from the beast. So many books and so little time.” _Yeah, such little time huh?_

“You can bring one book to bed tonight if you wish to.” John's smile widened in response. He gave off shouts of really? Jumping around he giggled.

“You really are uncivilized, are you not?” It was not a true question he strung out for John. It was a simple proclamation.

“I do not care, I am happy that I get to meet so many people in these books, and to think I get to follow them on their own adventure? I feel so lucky to have a friend like you!” _A friend? Since when did I have friends? No I don't have friends. I have John._ He idly went back to book after book till he was fried. A maid brought him some tea. John took a great liking to the tea. Suddenly something interesting happened. John looked into the tea cup, his hands cupped it firmly, John stared into the brown amber that was softly replaced with a golden light. White and gold filled the cup. The glow reflected off of the porcelain.

“Sherlock, this is so cool.” John was amazed, but Sherlock only became more enthralled with the boy.

 

John felt so happy, he dragged a giant book to the bed, it read _Magics of Old_.

He thought is was a fairy tale book, but it had an index on the magical things said and done in the tales. I was so massive and thick that he could sleep under it. He spent two hours reading it before Sherlock told him to get some sleep. He gladly moved the fabric to hold his place, sliding it under the bed, and he turned to see a snoring Sherlock. His tired eyes closed, they filled with the wonder he explored today, the tales of tiny people and dragons. The quest for home, the tragedy of a girl losing her father. So many things pooled into him, feeding his imagination, but the thing that made him smile the most was the fact Sherlock would reply o what ever he said. He never had someone willing to listen as much as Sherlock had. Sherlock had so much to research and study, but he made the time for him, cutting out precious time for the facts and mysteries in the textbooks. They were not John's favorites, Sherlock did not take a liking the adventures he loved to read, he saw fact as a more valuable thing to invest time into, but he did not mind, nor did he become frustrated when John talked of them or read them at times out loud when he felt especially happy with a piece of work. Regardless of the last feelings he had before drifting off, he felt Sherlock's warmth wrap him up tight before slipping away.

 

This was over a week and Sherlock loved John's company more and more, every two days Mycroft pop up to see if he was still alive and to see if John was still there. Sherlock needed fairy tales, and this was easily fueled by Mycroft whom had the hope he was using it for reference, that was the utmost truth, but the belief wavered in the older man's eyes. They grew into a pattern of running around the villa, but this day John had asked for was a picnic.

“Sherlock, can I ask you something?” John's eyes were playing around, dancing around everywhere, but hesitation was apparent.

“I really want to go on a picnic. A small one with a basket and everything. Do you think we could possibly have one real soon?” Those eyes were shinning, filled with wonder, on edge for his answer. Sherlock smiled, turning his page he gave a small, soft confirming reply. It was so low he had not known whether or not John heard, but this sent John jumping into his lap filled with Joy.

 

Sherlock studied a short article on the matter, he was sure he had it down to science, he acquired the proper things from a maid, and he knew a tree that would provide him with the right amount of shade. They walked a long distance from his summer home, but he did not care as long as John got to see something he deemed amazing today, it took only the smallest of things to send him into a spiral of joy, this was like a candle that took forever to go out.

The long walk had groggily came to an end, their feet draped uphill. Sherlock was carrying a basket, John was carrying a backpack filled with odds and ends. Leaves crackled, the smell of the summer heat escaped from the sudden change in composure. The reminiscence of spring lingered. The weather was fair to them. John smiled between gasp of breath. John took so much delight in something so boring and tedious as a picnic. John began rummaging through the bag for sheets. He pulled out the two large white ones Sherlock saw him pack earlier. A soft blue & white plaid comforter emerged from the collapsing bag. Bugs hurried away as they set it down neatly. He started bringing plates out for John to begin snacking on the goods ha had prepared.

 

“Sherlock, do you see how huge this tree is?” John gazed at the tree they set their backs too. The leaves rustled softly as the wind picked up. The birds chirped a lot.

“So what does your family do?” he flinched at John's sudden question. He pulled out a sandwich to start on.

“They are traders, they manage business trades and the routes to take. Nothing too important, but it keeps them busy, why do you ask so suddenly?” John shut his eyes in a smile, he looked to happy at the response he had gotten from him.

“I was just wondering why they were gone all the time, you seem to be alone.” Sherlock just pulled him into a deep hug, this made John's heart sing a little bit. He released him and they started on the food, attacking it little by little, John stole some of his bread, saying it was delicious. He laughed a little, trying to salvage what was left of the bread. A bottle of lemonade had been packed. John had never tried it before, his face wrinkled up. Sherlock despite fighting himself, a small laugh slipped out.

He turned his sight to Sherlock, giving him a curious look. John let out a sigh, falling back against the clothe covered ground.

“I like the clouds from here. They look beautiful.” Sherlock realized something, he realized what it was like for John, he saw everything looking down, and now he could look up, and inside and almost everywhere his feet could reach. Another bite, soft noises drifted on the airways.

“I would imagine, everything now is up, no longer down for you.” John's eyes flickered with amazement at how Sherlock understood him so well at times. The golden blond picked at little sweets. Savoring their rich qualities. John ate slower to savor the moment.

 

 _Sherlock's so nice to me, I should make him a present soon to show him how much he makes me happy._ John's thoughts were filled with gratitude and joy. The day had reached past its peek and began to recede by then, but they would not notice for long. Happiness and yawns filled John. Sherlock moved closer to him to watch the day drift back. They were holding on to time, hoping it would not slip from them. Time alas had been ever so mean to the pair.   
The sun had set.

 

The night was crawling in. Sherlock was putting things away into the basket, when he was finished he reached down for John, only to be tugged to sit beside the blond. The breeze became so light. The moon had not been out, but the stars filtered the sky. It was cool unlike the summer day had been. John's gazed had been fixed on the stars. Then in the moment, Sherlock saw a tear fall from John's face. Soft sniffles had started. He hushed the blond. John crumbled up on himself, allowing everything to come out. _How long did you harbor it? Since the night we met? Why were you so strong? What purpose did it serve to hold it in?_ It had reminded Sherlock of his mother when he had been six. Just like his mother would a child, he crouched closer to him, his fingers touching his tears, his thumb wiped them away, no matter how many came, he let them fall to his wrist, his arms, he would allow them to grace his face if it brought a smile to boy who wept beneath his touch. His arms wrapped around John, pulling him into his lap. John laid his head sideways to let the tears fall. He ran his fingers through John's hair. A soft humming was played from his lips. The sobs had receded, they came less shattered, no longer abundant, only slow soft hiccups came from the smaller boy in his lap. What happened next was amazing, but that was a word that was unfit to describe what it was. This was beautiful the sight that sprawled out before Sherlock. The boy's breathing had become even, John closed his eyes, his lips fell softly into a smile. Then slowly, John's hair began to glow. It was just like starlight, silver with a blue he could not describe. It was not brilliant or amazing, nor had it been astounding. This was pure beauty. The word beautiful could not describe how the color displayed a soft silver and blue tint across John's features. They warmed Sherlock. Never had Sherlock ever felt so needed, loved, accepted, but above all else, wanted. John drifted off sometime between the glow starting and humming the new song Sherlock made up in his head.

_Hush little star, remember whom you are._

_Sleeping in the clouds tonight._

_Blanketed in the moon's light._

_Hush, shush, my little sweet, may you find dreams that lift you off your feet._

 

_Now close your tired eyes so soft, while mother rocks you aloft._

_Hush little star, I collected your dreams in a jar._

_Now let them go, to dance o along the wind._

_But do not be scared to come back again._

 

John was all quite at this point. It was weird how he came into Sherlock's life suddenly without warning, He came in to brighten up his whole world, but not once did he notice how John had felt. Sherlock did not notice it at the moment, but soon things would become all too real for them. It felt like a dream, Sherlock was terrified if he took a breath in too deep to fast that it would shatter the bubble he was in. How it would send him crashing down to the real world below. Real boys do not glow. Men do not share physical contact with other men, because it shows weakness. It was all but not enough for him to think about. He could not bring himself to be overwhelmed. The night grew darker, the boy stirred. Tiny cute yawns filled the sky, Sherlock ceased his hands that had idly stroked John's hair.

“Sh-Sherlock?” Confusion filled the sleepy boy's eyes to the brim. Sherlock could only give him the smallest little smile he could muster up.

“Shh, let's go home John.” The night grew darker still.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry it took this long to update, but so much junk got in the way, but now my room is almost clean, school has started :) Class tomorrow!!! I am getting everything on track, which means?!?!?!? More time to write and update. Plus this chapter hit some blockage lol. Just enjoy <3


End file.
